


To cheesy pick up line, cheesier rejection

by Niwolah



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Brett needs him so Eddy is happy to oblige. And if it leads to something special, so be it.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	To cheesy pick up line, cheesier rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a Breddy story!  
> Hi~
> 
> This time, I took inspiration from a tweet of @tsvcrumbs which includes the exact pick up line I wrote in this story.
> 
> It's my second story written in English which is not my mother tongue so feel free to correct any mistakes I let in there.
> 
> Again, Brett, Eddy, read at your peril. But it's cute so I guess it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

They were at a party they had been invited to and if Brett had readily accepted to go, he had had to insist on Eddy because it had been a while since the last time his best friend socialised for real and he still didn’t want to leave the comfort of their apartment. “We’re just going for what, three hours? Maybe less, I don’t know, we don’t need to stay until the end anyway.” he said, to which Eddy retorted Brett could go without him.

Brett won however because Eddy was now at the party as well and so far he had no complaints. A lot of common friends were present too and it was indeed fun to chit chat with them in real life rather than to text them. Some unknown people had come to talk to them for a bit as well and even if he wasn’t really comfortable with strangers, he could always rely on Brett who was less awkward and more natural than him for that.

“How’s it going?” he asked Eddy after approximately an hour of being there, tiptoeing to reach his ear while his friend bended to his height.

“Actually, pretty good. Thanks for getting me out of my cave.” He answered him with a hand on his side to help him stabilise but someone walked past and jostled him, sending him into Brett’s arms. “My god, there are still too many people for me but I guess it’s still fine.” Eddy then sighed with a contrite smile as he untangled himself from Brett’s limbs but his best friend only laughed at that, not shifting his position on his own.

“Tell me if you want to leave, okay? I’m going to the bar, my glass is too empty to my taste.”

“I’m not moving, you know that already.” he shrugged as he took his phone from his pocket and leaned against the wall near them. “I’m good, I just need to recharge a little bit if we don’t want to leave too early.” he added then when he saw Brett looking at him with a knowing look. “Bring me the same as you, I want to change.”

“Oooh, not sure you’ll like it but as you wish.”

Brett left him before he could interject so Eddy settled against the wall, head lowered to his phone. He gave himself five minutes before socialising again.

Very soon however, he got a call. He frowned at the screen and immediately looked up in the direction of the bar to see his best friend talking with someone Eddy couldn’t recognise when he only saw them from behind. From his place, anyone could think it was a normal conversation but Eddy knew better. He cut the call and broke away from the wall.

Brett’s body language was telling him he was annoyed at least and if he had called him, then he was actually more than just annoyed by the person in front of him. The woman. It was a woman, now that he was closer, he could see her features and she was cute with a great sense of fashion. But what interested him to know was why Brett needed his help. More so since he was making like he hadn’t seen him. He perfectly knew Brett saw him because he noticed he relaxed a little bit.

Still wanting to make sure everything was right, Eddy chose to just take place behind Brett without engaging in any way, pretending to wait to order his drink. He took advantage of the fact there were a lot of people congregating at the bar to stick to his friend’s back, feeling him immediately slacken off against him. He listened to the conversation he was having with the woman who was maybe a bit too close to Brett, even with that big gathering, but the music was very loud so he didn’t really think more of that.

“Are you friends with the host of the party? I am but I don’t recall having seen you before.”

But Brett pretended to not have heard her and feigned to look after the barman, turning to Eddy’s side and making eye contact with him but still not engaging him in. So Eddy waited again, still confused about why his best friend was needing him other than that he was bored talking with her.

“What drink can I buy you?” she asked, unfazed by Brett’s ignorance. 

“You already asked and I already said it was useless. I’m waiting for my order already.” he eventually answered without bothering to get closer to her to be heard and that was when Eddy understood.

She was flirting with him. And badly on top of that. His blood suddenly boiled and he couldn’t help but stare at her. As if sensing it, Brett pushed slightly at him, his hand in his back against Eddy’s hips. It was the sign for him to stand ready for what would happen next.

When the woman spoke soon after their silent conversation, Brett pretended again to look after the bartender and stepped back this time, intentionally jostling Eddy in the process, but his friend stabilised him like he did earlier.

“Oh, sorry, I- Break’s over?” Brett started, having perfectly faked his surprise at bumping into Eddy.

“Um, yes, I thought I’d actually wait with you. What did you order for me, I’m thirsty indeed.” he followed his lead, letting go of him but not moving away when he felt him holding him back by the hem of his shirt.

“Well, I can’t go faster than the barman unfortunately.” Brett pouted with a shrug as he turned around to face the bar again and lean on it, his hindquarters sticking out in front of Eddy’s groin.

Eddy who was frozen. It wasn’t uncommon for Brett to pout at him but somehow right now, it was done differently and he doubted it was because of the alcohol since Brett still hadn’t drunk enough to be intoxicated. He missed the questions the woman asked him because of that and nearly missed what followed as well when he became aware of Brett’s position before him.

His brain then short-circuited and a feral pulsion made him shiver violently. That particular behavior was very new to him and he didn’t know if it was part of the game or not. And if it was, what was he supposed to do. 

He eventually woke up too late to register what the woman had said to him at all but he clearly noticed her lay her eyes back on Brett and smile widely at him. “I have something dumb to ask you, can I?” Both Brett and him knew she wasn’t really asking for permission and even as Brett showed no interest in it, she was still unfazed by his deadpan face and kept on. “Did it hurt?”

“Uh?” his friend made a dumbfounded sound, straightening up.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

What the fuck. Was she serious? Eddy could feel his pulse quicken and his face heating. He entered the scene without thinking twice and protectively slid an arm around Brett, bringing him against him, and speaking warmly while looking in his friend’s eyes. “It didn’t. Because I was there to catch him.” He then chastely kissed him, one delicate hand on his chin.

Brett, who had readily let himself be pulled to Eddy’s torso, was very surprised to be kissed but hid it pretty fast. He hadn’t thought Eddy would have gone this far but he didn’t think it bothered it so much. “Sorry, I didn’t tell you because I assumed it was obvious since everyone treats us like a couple since the start.” he said the truth anyway as he laid his head on Eddy’s shoulder.

Eyes big open, the woman stammered something and left them alone without ado. Brett then turned to Eddy, a smirk on his face. “So. Just like that, you kiss me?”

“Well… I may have guessed you wanted me to do anything to scare her away and I may have had not enough time to react properly to her cheesy pick up line.” he answered with a perfectly faked nonchalant shrug. He still noticed Brett hadn't left his arms but didn’t mention it, choosing to savor the moment.

“Don’t you think she could come back?”

“Hm? I don’t think so…” he said naively, his mind too preoccupied by the feeling of their lips having touched even for a second.

“Are you sure?”

And at seeing Brett’s pout again, Eddy realised. He understood he wasn’t seeing things for a while and that Brett actually really sent him signals. “Oh… Well, I’m going to make sure she doesn’t come back then.”

“Yes, please.” his… boyfriend sighed, tiptoeing to meet him halfway for another kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know, I wrote it while listening to two versions of 'Waltz n°2' from Shostakovich. One played by André Rieu and his orchestra and the other one played by Cellostrada Quintet on Youtube.
> 
> I found that the joyous rhythm matched the atmosphere I had in my head to write that story. I don't know why.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
